Surviving The Battlefield
by DementedStuffing
Summary: Link has been traveling for three days now, trying to get back to Hyrule. He has no idea where he is and why he is there. When he meets two particular faces with the same situations, he discovers the true reason why he and many others are trapped in this world. The question is, however: is there any way out? AU where most anthro/creature characters are humans.
1. Chapter 1: Fluffy

His main goal had been to help people, but he couldn't help people when he was taken from his own world and thrown into this goddesses' forsaken place.

It was funny considering that only two nights ago, Link had been happily riding Epona along Hyrule Field, minding his own business. He was trying to teach young Colin, a boy from Ordon, how to control to speed of the horse. Then, of course, the masked men in pitch black outfits and curved swords jumped out of the trees, and the Hero of Hyrule was hit on the back of the head with what felt like some kind of large hand.

But now here he was, limping through some kind of forest, sword and shield at the ready to fight those weird beasts that never seemed to give the blonde a break. If Midna were here, she would be shouting strangely encouraging insults to try and boost Link's strength, but she was gone. Long gone, back into her own realm. It was almost like some kind of journey to Wonderland, happening so fast that it felt like a dream. He coughed into a gloved hand, dressed in the classic green tunic and white tights. Tights. Ha. It sounded so abnormal when said, but they were actually very comfy. The Master Sword rested in his left hand like some kind of lethal weapon, and Link had a feeling that its intimidating blade and hilt were the reason why he had not been attacked this morning.

_I hate those freaking monsters….if I see another Deku Baba wannabe I swear I'm going to burn down this forest. _He bitterly thought, spitting a grotesque mix of phlegm and blood to the dirt below him. His boots kept kicking the dust in the air, and although he should be worried about it getting in his eyes, with the way his days had been going, he wasn't in the mood to be worrying about things such as that. A cut lip and bruised cheek were also the least of his problems. As he stumbled through the forest, a million choice words ran through his head due to the sound of rustling in the bushes and trees. He should have been used to this kind of life, as he was constantly fulfilling journeys and quests to save the beloved land he had known as Hyrule. Although he actually enjoyed helping the land that he loved and meeting new people as he traveled, he was still not quite used to always having his life on the line and the near death experiences that he was practically a magnet for.

Swatting down a few mossy branches in front, Link once again trudged forward. The atmosphere was different than Ordon's, as it was more luscious, moist, and mangled. He would have taken time to admire the beauty of his surroundings if it weren't for the pain in his scratched chest and the sound of a semi-distant growling behind him. A familiar growling, sounding like a mix of a wolf's and a mountain lion's. His head whisked around, and indeed, he saw the dreaded animal that had been tracking him earlier. He didn't know what the name of this thing was, so he decided to call it Fluffy. Yes, Fluffy.

"Fluffy" was exactly a mixture of what it sounded like. It had the sleek body of a large feline, with crooked fangs that hung from its foaming maw. The fur was long and shaggy like a wolf's, however, the color of dirt. However, the dried mud coating the strands of hair did not blend in, as they resembled a nut. Link glared at the animal with a terrifying snarl, resembling the very beast that he had transformed into only months ago. "Back for more, eh?" He growled. It wasn't exactly Link's style to taunt his enemies, but of course, with the day that the hero had been having, he was willing to shout as many insults as he could to this thing. He wanted to strangle it and pounce on it like it did with him, making sure that it knew the result of what it had been doing.

As if on cue, Fluffy pounced forward, aiming straight for Link's chest. Link raised his blue and silver Hylian shield, with its bent up metal and chipped off paint, trying to make sure the animal didn't get another lash at his face or chest. He was already hurt too much in those areas, as evident by the crimson blood stains that had painted their way onto his tunic. The blonde gritted his teeth, blue eyes staring with an unsettling anger back into the charcoal ones. Fluffy once again bared its fangs at the hero, which would normally cause a chill to go down somebody's spine. But, of course, Link wasn't necessarily in the mood to be feeling about any type of fear.

"Bite me. I dare you." Link knew the words were ones that this creature couldn't understand, but even so, it retaliated by still letting out a fearsome roar. Link pushed back Fluffy, now showing off the shining silver tip of the Blade of Evil's Bane. It had the aura like, "Come and get me- if you want to get messed up, that is." The creature lunged forward, and clawed right at the hero's chest. Well, that would have been the case if Link hadn't thrust his sword forward, the blade going straight through the wolf-lion hybrid's furry abdomen. The monster let out a shriek of pain, then collapsed, the crimson liquid now coating the lush green grass. A splat of it now dotted Link's knees, causing the hero to grimace in disgust. He wasn't a big fan of having monster blood anywhere on his person.

"I hate these things." Link said to himself, swinging his sword up in the air with his palm and then putting it back in its sheath, safely resting on its wielder's back. The monster's flesh was cut straight open, showing the grotesque insides of the kill. However, this blonde strangely didn't react in a way that would be of disgust or fear. He wasn't necessarily in the mood to be showing any kind of repulse towards the carcass. He had grown to adapt to survival skills, however, so the dead corpse of this animal, which one would normally scream upon and run past, was looking like dinner to the young man.

In his days of traveling and trying to protect Hyrule from Ganondorf and many other evils, Link had developed excellent camping skills. He found a spot of dry grass about a mile away, gathering a few twigs and sticks together, then started a fire with a pole for holding up the meat. A fresh spring was right by his camping spot, so he had fresh water to drink. Normally, when he was on a quest, he had his own food, but right now, the Hylian was cast into this place right out of the blue. He only had his array of weapons, including: the double clawshot, a bow and quivers of arrows, a bomb bag filled with bombs, the Ocarina of Time, ball and chain, and fairy boomerang. A simple but fascinating collection. He still wasn't sure if Epona was anywhere in this world, but he was currently assuming not, since whenever he played her song on his ocarina, she wouldn't come. But then again, Malon had stated before that she couldn't hear the song from faraway places, so the idea was still possible.

Link breathed into his hands for warmth, then extended them out to the fire. He had learned the hard way that this forest got awfully cold at night. He really wished that he had a blanket to lay down upon, as the rough surface of fallen logs were hard to sleep on unless they were covered in moss. But, of course, moss could carry many types of diseases, and Link wasn't necessarily in any mood to wake up with an irritating rash.

The smoke from the fire was enough to make him cough, so Link sighed to himself. He then checked his belt, and his crystalline eyes widened slightly. "My wallet…" He mumbled to himself, searching around. He looked in circles multiple times around his campsite, then concluded that the very object containing every single rupee he had saved up must have been dropped along the way while fighting Fluffy. "I'll need to look around that area…" He then murmured, and stood up. "But what if I leave camp?" The hero pursed his lips in thought. He was scared that someone might come up to swipe his dinner while it was unattended. He really didn't want to run into another creature that was hungry for Hylian flesh. But then again, Link was clearly alone in this area, as no monsters had attacked him except for Fluffy today. Not to mention, there was no sign of humanly intelligent life anywhere. The camp should have been fine.

Jogging off into the area, his eyes darted around like children's playthings. As observant as he was, Link was sure to double check every spot that he looked in. Every bush, every tree, every spot of grass. Along the way, he had seemed to see areas as to where a set of footprints had ran, but then again, he was sure that he was alone. They might have been his footprints. However, he didn't imagine his feet being so big... He looked around in the brush, hands searching for the piece of brown fabric. Unfortunately, the bush that he was currently searching in had sickly green and pink thorns. He heard a roar, and slowly looked above. Mouth dripping and teeth bared, was a larger than average plant creature resembling a Deku Baba. He had ran into one of these things before. Link swore to himself in Hylian, unsheathing his sword and jumping backwards.

The thing's neck crooned as if it was taunting the young man. Link gritted his teeth in sheer annoyance, not necessarily in the mood to be dealing with this giant Venus fly trap. He wanted to know when was the perfect time to strike, as it clearly wasn't now. He wanted to chop off the plant's head and be done with it. As he thought of different tactics, he apparently wasn't fast enough, as the creature took a giant bite to his shoulder. Link screamed in pain, then bit down on his bottom lip enough to make it bleed. When he looked over at his shoulder, he saw a sickly green liquid spread along the wound, also with a burning feeling that hurt like acid. However, he didn't really want to stop fighting right now. He wasn't necessarily in the mood to have his rear end handed to him. On that note, he lunged forward and slashed the thing right down in the middle of its maw. That killed it. When he landed back on his feet from the jump, he took a deep breath. On the ground landed a slimy piece of brown fabric, filled to the brim with blue, green, and red gems. Rupees. Link then grinned to himself and knelt down. At least there was one positive outcome of today. Well, that happiness didn't seem to last.

Suddenly, a bright flash of orange light seemed to shoot up from the forest and into the sky. Right where the campfire was. Link's eyes widened in shock. Was something sabotaging his camp? Rushing towards the area, his sword was gripped in his left fist along with his shield. He took deep and heavy breaths, making sure that he didn't run out of air. Once his boots skidded onto the dry dirt, he lunged forward. Although, he expected to hit something, not some_body_.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic

Link rammed into what felt like a sharp board of wood. His mind had been going in all directions, one part being determination for saving his campsite, another to prepare how to attack whatever was causing the fire to erupt, and the final part for wondering what was this thing. He hit the mossy forest floor with a thud, landing on top of whatever he hit.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." A snarky voice said to him.

Link rolled off of his human plank and back onto the pure dirt. Whoever he had unpurposely trampled had already stoof up, dusting himself off. Link murderously looked up to see a pair of rupee green eyes staring back him with an irritated shimmer. This person was fairly tall, probably about 5'9, with a nice tan that could make a pirate jealous. He was a vision of blue, with a 3/4 zipped up short sleeved jacket with a yellow collar and edges on the sleeves and bottom. Under the jacket was a simple white shirt, the only colar being the few red racing stripes running across. He also wore a pair of black athletic shorts with neon blue lines running across the sides, and deep red shoes with white socks. His hair was also miraculously blue, coming down slightly past the nape of the young man's neck. It looked to be a little slicked back, but it was spiky, some parts sticking up in what looked like thick quills. A few strands of hair hung in front of his face, falling above a pair of yellow and black goggles. From the boy's hair sprouted the same color with tiny wolf-like ears.

"Next time someone tries to check up on a fire and see if somebody's by that fire, don't attack them. Smokey the Bear would be ashamed." This person said, dusting his white gloves off. Link noticed yellow bands along the boy's wrists, some with weird names along them and other with motivational phrases. It was now the hero's turn to stand up and greet the stranger. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, not wanting to get any more on this guy's bad side, "I just thought that you were trying to steal my food." The green-eyed teen gave him a look that made Link feel like he had two heads. "Do I look like I want leolupus meat to eat for dinner? No. Ew." He responded with a sneer. His gaze then softened up slightly when he noticed how wounded Link was. "But, er, thanks for the offer."

Link tilted his head at the funny word that the boy had called his dinner meat. "What was that word you said? Leolupus?" He asked, confused. The blue-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, leolupus. It's a creature that looks like the lovechild of a wolf and a mountain lion, really vicious and freaky. It literally translates to 'wolf lion' in Latin." "What's 'Latin'?" Okay, now this guy was really giving Link to 'are you kidding me' stare. "Holy- okay, you really need to come with me, alright? You're brain damaged and you need a bigger place to rest. C'mon, Psycho." The boy grabbed the Hylian's wrist and began to pull him forward. Link's eyes widened quickly. "W-Wait! I don't even know who you are!" He struggled to pull out of the guy's grip, but the guy grinned and looked backward. "You can call me Sonic."

Link bit his bottom lip and huffed. "Alright, now where are you taking me?" "To camp." Sonic responded, matter-of-factly. "You'll be safe there, don't worry. And we'll also fix up that nasty Petey Piranha bite before the venom can fully sink in and corrupt your whole system. You know, that stuff can kill." Link was surprised by the way Sonic had sounded so calm and collected, as if the poison that could make Link possibly die in a few hours was nothing much. It almost seemed like he didn't care. "Is it only you?" He then asked. Hedgehog Boy shook his head. "Nah, Pinky and O Holy Boy are there two. Sure, they're not as fast as I am, but still pretty good at fighting." He responded. Link then tilted his head, confused again. "Not as fast...?" A wicked smirk appeared on Sonic's face. "Oh, yeah. Fast, baby."

With that, the teen took off at amazing speed, racing through the forest like it was some miraculous track. Link felt like his face was peeling off while Sonic seemed unfazed with a crazy look of determination. Yeah, he was right. This _was _fast.

They stopped at what resembled the ruins of an old castle, in a part of the forest that looked like it had been set on fire with a giant's torch. Only few trees were there, the ground was an ugly mix of grey and brown, and arrows along with other weapons were scattered everywhere. Only a few flags hung, and in the distance, Link swore that he could hear catapults and fireballs going off in the distance. Maybe that Skull Kid from Termina went through here when he had Majora's Mask in his possession. "GUYS!" Sonic screamed, cupping his mouth with a gloved hand. "IT'S ME, AND I BROUGHT A NEW KID!" The door then slowly opened at this request, creaking eerily. Link tried to hide the chills that were going down his spine. Although, instead of seeing some kind of ghost, monster, or phantom that normally lived in this kind of abode, the boy at the door was dressed in all pink. Pink short hair, pink shirt, and pink pants. A white coat was wrapped around him that looked way too big. He ran towards Sonic with his little legs and hugged the teen tightly. "Poyo~!" He squeaked. Sonic grinned. "Green Boy, meet Pinky, AKA Kirby." He picked up the kid with little trouble, to which the boy waved and grinned. "Poyo!" Link furrowed his brow. "Can he...speak?" Sonic then shook his head and set Kirby down. "No, he can only say his name, Poyo, some regular noises, and weird inhuman noises that sound like they're coming out of balloons. But it seems that he can understand human English just fine." Kirby nodded as he skipped around in the burnt grass and dusty dirt. Sonic then turned to Link. "By the way, Green Boy, you never told me your name. I don't like to refer to people by nicknames all the time you know." He said. Link then hesitated but name. "I'm Link." He then held out his hand, which Sonic shook. "Okay, Link, then come inside. Welcome to our little group here."

The inside of the castle was mostly intact, but still old. Statues were crumbling slowly, leaving dust if something was to shake the area. Sonic seemed pretty positive about this area, though, but that didn't really put Link at any most ease. Sonic opened the doors to what looked like the throne room, and looked around. "He-" He began, but an arrow seemed to be made out of pure white light landed at his feet, then soared up into the air. "PIT! IT'S JUST ME, PINKY, AND THE NEW GUY! STOPPIT!" Sonic then screamed, and something in white clothing then dropped down from the ceiling. "Ow..." It groaned, with a male voice. It was a boy, obviously. He stood up, dressed in what looked like a toga and laurel made out of golden wheat. His hair was thick and messy, being of a chestnut brown color. The most outstanding features were his pure white wings, although they seemed to lose feather when he flew to the ground to stand upright. "Hi." The boy said calmly, pushing a stray lock of hair out of his face. He smiled, and Link politely (but nervously) smiled back with a small wave. "Pit, this is Link. Link, this is our guard of the fortress, Pit." Sonic introduced, then stepped towards the brunette. He whispered in Pit's ear, and the boy responded with a nod. Pit then stepped towards Link. "Welcome, Mr. Link! Would you like a tour of the castle?" He asked. Link hesitated, but Sonic then whispered in his ear, "Don't break the poor kid's heart. He's sensitive and innocent." Link then looked from Sonic and back to the smiling Pit. "Er...I guess..." He said. Pit then grinned even wider. "Great!" The angel raced forward, and Sonic stepped closer to the Hylian hero. "Pit's our newest member." He explained, resting an elbow on Link's shoulder. The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I guessed. He's very..." "Enthusiastic? Bubbily? Optimistic? Yeah, Pinky and I keep betting that O Holy Boy over there might be on _that side of the fence, _if you know what I mean." "No...No I don't." Sonic's eyes then widened slightly, but then he nodded. "Right. You don't know my kind of slang. We'll have to work on that." He then said, and patted Link's shoulder as he turned around. "Now go follow Pit before he runs off without you and gets disappointed. He doesn't like to wait." He explained, and sprinted off to somewhere else in the castle. Link then sighed and nodded, rushing off in Pit's direction.


End file.
